It's Like That
by Angel Of Your Soul
Summary: REDO. the past was in the past, it was his night, no more tears no more heartbreak, his future was set, then...he came...MxM slight PxM. COMPLETED
1. It's Like That

**HD: hey peps! This is a redo of a fic I wrote, that got deleted…**

**COH: a lot of drama and romance!**

**Cole: pathetic. **

**COH: I seem to remember that you had a lover. **

**Bea: HA!**

**HD: COH could you please say the disclaimer?**

**COH: HD doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, so don't sue!**

**Chapter 1**

Malik Ishtar never had much in his life. His mother had died giving birth to him, his father would beat him and insult him, his sister would always try to stop him, but it was all in vain. His father, thankfully, died, drug overdose. Isis, Malik's sister, took him to Japan. Malik was always the loner in school. He was different. His only friends were Yugi, a short teen who was always picked on for his hight, Jou, a street kid whose life was always tough and Ryou, a British boy, who was neglected by his father. His sister was killed in his high school years, so he moved in with Ryou. When he was little, his sister had always told him stories of love, how the damsel in distress always got with the knight or prince. Malik had dreamed of love, but he learnt their was no such thing as love. All the men he went out with just wanted his body. That was until the fateful day Ryou came home, positively beaming, apparently he had meet some guy in town, who'd he'd hit off with really well and asked him out. Except Ryou didn't want to go alone. So Malik agreed to go on a double date with Ryou's date's best friend. Spending only two hours with him and already Malik was head-over-heels in love. Everything was great, and then somehow it came crashing down…Malik vowed that he would never love again.

Malik attempted a weak smirk at his reflection. His shoulder length blonde hair has sprayed with glitter, so when it caught the light it would shin. His lavender eyes were outlined with black, he also wore purple eye shadow for effect. He wore tight black leather and a gold chocker, bracelets, earrings and upper arm bands all increased with amethysts. He finally decided he looked good and left his suite. Walking down the red carpeted hall way he thought of his life after, well the _incident. _He'd meet Pegasus, a wealthy business man, who'd preposed, with a huge amethyst ring. Malik only agreed, seeing as Pegasus was rich and in marrying him he'd have a set life. Finally he came to the grand staircase in the centre of the hall. It lead right into the Ball Room, were all the gusts of the engagement party. Lining either side of the staircase were men dressed in black suits and white eye masks. Malik walked down the centre, smirking at the men. He finally reached the Ball Room, were hundreds of guests stood waiting to greet him. More than half of them Malik didn't know, he could only place six of them. Ryou, his best friend, and his boyfriend Bakura, Yugi with his boyfriend Yami and Jou and his boyfriend Seto, all dressed in suits, with white masks, as it was the theme for all the guys to wear suits and masks, but Malik chose not to. Everyone nodded, said their congratulations or shook his hand as he walked passed. Finally the music started and Malik started to dance with everyone ells, His movements fast but graceful. As Malik danced he saw Pegasus watch him from the second floor, his one eye watching him lustfully. Malik shuddered, but ignored him. This was his night. He would think of nothing but himself, and not _him. _His favourite song came on, he stoped and blinked. He'd requested no _demanded _for the song not to play. It was their song; he'd remembered dancing on-NO! That was history.

As the song played on Malik closed his eyes as images flashed through his mind. Tears threatened to fall. He blinked them back desperate not to show he still cared.

Then the worst thing, the thing Malik feared, happened. The oak doors, which led into the Ballroom, from the hallway, opened, by two black suit and white masked men, a man wearing tight leather pants, a leather shirt, with a tight leather jacket, wearing a black mask, which made him stand out the most, and cared a single perfect violet walked in. Malik stopped dance, thou nobody noticed, the man wearing the black mask took it of revealing jagged violet-red eyes, wiled blonde hair and a sadistic smirk. He smelt the violet briefly, before throwing it to Malik, who caught it with ease, he smirked again, this time sadder, when Malik bowed his head, and he turned and left the Ballroom. Malik smelt the violet, taking in its wonderful sent before whispering to nobody.

"Mariku…"

**TBC…**

**HD: so what do u all think? Personally I think it wasn't as good as the original but meh. **

**COH:-sniff- It was so sad…**

**Cole: peft. Personally I think he should get over himself. **

**Bea:-whips away tears-It was p-pathetic. **

**HD: are you crying Bea?**

**Bea: NO!**

**COH: if u want to know what happens next…THEN REVIEW!**

**Bea: or if you just want to flame-**

**Cole: I wouldn't bother. **

**COH: it's good!**

**HD:-sigh-Ja Ne. **

**HappyDevil, COH, Bea and Cole. **


	2. We Belong Together

**HD: I'm sorry I haven't updated! **

**Bea: You sorry, pft!**

**HD: I am! Anyway, Cole would you like to say the disclaimer?**

**Cole:…**

**HD: ok, COH could you?**

**COH: HD doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh. **

**Flash Back**

"Talking"

normal.

**Chapter 2

* * *

**

**Malik's POV**

I hate cloudy days; you've always known that, RA ALMIGHTY! Why do I always think of you! You're gone! Well I thought you where gone, but you came back. WHY DID YOU COME BACK! All you left was a fucking note! '_I have to think things through, love Mariku.' _Well whatever you wanted to think about, it better not involve me because I'm sick of being hurt, having people play with my emotion.

I don't know why I'm crying, well I do. I'm sitting on my bed crying over a fucking picture of you and me on our first date, I can always remember that day…

* * *

**Flash Back**

It was Ryou's first date with Bakura, and he'd dragged Malik along. Malik wore his black shirt with "**U ARE REALLY ANNOYING" **written in white and his favourite black pants and grey hoddie. Ryou had all but dragged him to the night club. As they entered the club, they were meet by Bakura and his friend, Mariku. Malik payed little attention to Marik as Bakura and Ryou introduced them then left. The two blonde haired Egyptians stood awkwardly at the bar, not saying anything.

"Want a drink?" Marik asked, startling Malik out of his daze.

"No." Malik was thinking of one of the guys he'd gone out with. He'd meet him in a club similar to this, Malik shivered at the memory of what had happened when they'd left.

"Are you cold?" Malik looked up, finally meeting the violet-red worried orbs. Malik shook his head, not trusting his voice. Silence again before.

"Malik?" Malik spun around at the call of his name and froze to the shot. Keith, the guy he'd meet at the club. Keith drunkenly strutted over and Malik shivered. "What are you doing here?" His voice was slurred and Malik could smell the alcohol on his breath. Malik whimpered quietly when…

"He's with me." Malik looked over his shoulder and saw Marik glaring daggers at Keith.

"Oh really? Well Malik and I are old friends, so I'm sour he'd want to come with me." Keith reached for Malik when Marik punched him, sending him flying into a table, he then lightly grabbed Malik's waist and took him outside.

"Are you ok?" Marik asked worriedly. Malik looked up, tears threatening to fall.

"W-why?" Was his shaky answer.

"He was a jerk, besides, I saw your reaction to him, I didn't want you to get hurt." Malik didn't know who made the first move but he found Marik's soft lips lightly pressed against his, his arms wrapped around Malik's thin hips. The two never saw Bakura and Ryou, when the two pulled apart Bakura took a picture of the smiling pair.

**End Flash Back.

* * *

**

It was a year later when you left. The day after we first slept together. I'm so stupid, why'd I trust you? I guess it's too late to think of the 'whys.' I think I'll go for a walk.

The corridors feel cold. I shivered in the loose pair of lavender silk pyjamas; I should have gotten my robe. I jumped when I felt a hand grab my arm.

"You shouldn't be out this late." I shivered at the warm breath on my ear, the familiar voice…

"Mariku?"

"Glad to know you still know me."

"It's been what? Three fucking weeks. It's amazing I can still remember your voice." I pulled out of his grip and glared at him.

"Look I can explain-"

"Save it! I'm sick of fucking crying over something I should have seen coming!" I turned to walk away but you lightly grabbed my waist like you did on our first 'date.'

"I'm sorry-" I pulled away.

"I DON'T CARE! FUCK YOU I DON'T CARE!" I turned to leave but Marik grabbed me again, man can't he take a hint!

"You're not going to actually marry _him _are you?"

"Yes." I snapped.

"But…why?" WHY? He's asking me why? For three weeks I've been sitting around asking why? I pulled out of his grip and ran back to my room. Fuck!

I look over at the dresser and there it is the single perfect violet. I take it out of the crystal vase and walk over to the balcony. It's still cloudy. I look down at my hand and think about throwing the violet out. But I can't, instead I throw it on the outfit I wore the other night to the party.

Tomorrow I'm getting married…tomorrow my fait is sealed.

* * *

**TBC...**

**HD: I think I made Malik too angst…**

**COH:-sniff- why!**

**Bea: If you want to find out what Malik dose then review or flame! **

**COH: and thanks too: PrepMassacre and LonelyTombRobber! You guys get Malik plushies! **

**HD: and to anyone who reviews this chapter gets a Mariku plushie!**

**Cole: and the point of getting these things is?**

**COH: we all know you love plushies Cole!**

**HD: Ja ne! **

**HappyDevil, COH, Cole and Bea!**


	3. The Fate Sealing Marriage

**HD:-sigh- this is the chapter that shall seal Malik's fate!**

**Cole: drama queen. **

**HD:-pokes out tongue-anyway COH could you say the disclaimer while I'll go mourn over Malik getting married to Pegasus?**

**COH: er…ok…um…HD doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh so don't sue! **

**Bea: And if you do sue I'll send you to the shadow realm!**

**COH: that's…nice…

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

Ryou and Yugi sat on Malik's bed while Malik took a shower.

"I can't believe Malik's going through with it even after Mariku came back." Ryou muttered shaking his head sadly.

"Mariku did hurt him." Yugi reminded his snowy haired friend. The door to the bath room opened and Malik stepped out in a fluffy bath robe, his blonde hair was wet and stuck to his forehead.

"Ok guys, what do you think? Should I go with the rose or the tiger lily?" Malik asked, holding up to flowers.

Ryou picked up a perfect violet from Malik's bedside table. "What about this?"

"I don't like violets." Malik lied.

"I thought you loved them?" Ryou asked confused.

"I've changed my mine." Malik snapped. Ryou looked.

"Go with the rose." He muttered. Malik felt a pang of regret for yelling at Ryou. He nodded and placed the tiger lily on the dresser before going back into the bathroom. Ryou looked down at the violet.

"What was that about?" Yugi whispered.

"I-I think Mariku gave Malik the violet, he always knew Malik loved them." Ryou whispered back. Malik's mobile went off.

"COULD YOU GET THAT?" Malik yelled from the bathroom.

"OK!" Ryou opened the phone to find it was a message.

**I'm sorry, Mal. Please talk to me! **

Yugi read the message over Ryou's shoulder. Ryou found ten other unread massagers from Mariku.

"WHO WAS IT?" Malik asked.

"Uh…it was Jou…he's going to be late."

"Oh ok. How do I look?" Malik steeped out of the bathroom wearing white leather jacket and pants with a white sleeveless top underneath. The rose was tucked into the first button hole in his jacket. He also wore a white gold chocker with an amethyst M hanging from it, white gold earrings and Ryou noted with a small smile, the gold bracelet with a dragon carved into it with amethyst eyes, the bracelet Mariku gave him.

"You look great Mal!" Yugi beamed.

"Thanks Yug." Malik smiled. "Now I just have to do my make-up." He sat down at the mirrored dressing table and added eyeliner and purple eye-shadow. Ryou closed Malik's phone placed it on the bedside table and looked at Malik.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Malik looked up.

"Pegasus has money and protection. I'm sick of going through the whole fall-in-love-and-get-your-heart-broken routine."

"But what about love? You always said love was important!"

"Love screws with you Ryou!" Malik snapped. "At least it screws with me."

"But if you marry Pegasus then your life would be meanings less. Money can only buy you so much." Ryou climbed off the bed and left his room.

"Ryou's right Malik." Yugi muttered before following Ryou. Malik sighed and placed down the eyeliner and looked over at the bedside table. Frowning he walked over and picked it up and read the message. Still frowning he wrote back.

**Fine. You have Three minutes. Meet me at the hotel's entrance. **

He closed his phone, placed it in his pocket and left the room. As he neared the entrance he saw Marik. He was sitting on the stair railing, wearing the outfit he wore to the party. Malik sighed and walked over. Marik looked up and hoped down from the railing.

"You have three minutes. Start talking." Malik ordered, crossing his arms.

Marik sighed. "The reason I left was so I could think things over," Malik flinched and Marik gently cupped his face, "I thought things over and I really like you Mal, more than I've ever liked anyone, and," he shifted slightly, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and only you." Malik's eyes brimmed with tears. "Will you marry me?" Marik asked quietly. Malik frowned and pulled away.

"Marry you? You left me for three weeks thinking you only wanted my body and you suddenly turn up, when I'm engaged, asking if I'd bloody marry you!" Malik turned around, tears now failing freely from his lavender eyes, and took off.

* * *

Ryou and Bakura observed the whole seen.

"Poor Marik." Ryou sighed, leaning back in Bakura's hold. Bakura frowned.

"Why would Malik do that?"

"He's hurt." Ryou mumbled.

"I'm going to talk to him." Bakura let go of Ryou and went after Malik. He found the young Egyptian in an empty hallway. Malik's head was bowed and Bakura could hear his muffled sobs. As Bakura approached Malik looked up, his eyes were puffy and red, eyeliner ran down his face and he'd smudged his eye shadow. Bakura raised an eyebrow at Malik's shabbiness.

"B-Bakura, do you need something?" Bakura steeped forwards.

"Why? Mariku loves you and you blew him off!"

"LOVES ME!" Malik glared at Bakura. "My whole life I've been _loved. _Mariku is no better! All anyone sees is my body, they don't love me." Tears flowed down Malik's face again, making the already smudged eyeliner run more.

"He loves you. He wouldn't go through all this if he didn't."

"It doesn't matter anyway I'm getting married."

"I can't believe you." Bakura turned and walked away. Malik looked at his hands were his amethyst engagement ring sat on his wedding finger.

"You better not do anything Mariku." Malik muttered, before heading towards Pegasus' rooms. As he neared Pegasus' rooms he took a steady breath before knocking on his door.

"Come in." Malik opened the doors and steeped in. Pegasus looked up from were he was reading a comic. "Malik, what are you doing here?" he sat down his comic and stood up. Malik looked down at his feet.

"I-I'm having s-second thoughts on the w-whole m-marriage thing." Malik closed his eyes and waited for the yelling but instead he heard footsteps.

"Malik, Malik." A hand gripped his wrist. Malik called out in pain. "In three hours we will be married and you can forget everything." He forced Malik onto his knees and threw him on the ground. Malik clenched his teeth in pain. "So go back to your room, clean up go down to the garden and we'll get married." Malik climbed numbly to his feet and made his way back to his room, stumbling and leaning on the walls while sobbing silently.

* * *

The guest had started to arrive. Ryou wriggled his hands nervously. Music started playing and Malik finally turned up. Ryou noticed the puffy eyes but didn't say anything. "Ready?" Ryou nodded. He walked down the red carpeted isle followed by Malik.

Malik looked over his shoulder and saw Mariku sitting on the stair railings watching him. Malik looked away. He reached the alter were Pegasus and the prist stood. Pegasus took Malik's hands as the Prist started the mass.

"We're gathered here today to join Maxwell Pegasus and Malik Ishtar in marriage, if anyone here present knows of any reason why these two people shall not be joined speak now or hold your peace."

"I object!" Everyone looked over at Ryou, who blushed slightly. "You don't love him Malik, this is your life, and you don't have to marry him." Malik frowned slightly in thought. Ryou was right, he had a choice. He took his hands from Pegasus and turned around and ran back down the isle towards where Marik was. Malik stopped, he wasn't there. He looked around and saw a small stair way down to the car park. Malik ran down the stairs were he saw Mariku who was pulling on a bike helmet standing next to his motorbike.

"MARIKU!" Mariku looked up and saw Malik running over to him.

"Malik?" Malik reached him.

"I-do." He panted.

"What?"

"I do, I want to marry you! I love you." Mariku grinned broadly and leant down, capturing Malik's lip in a passionate kiss. Malik leant forwards into the embrace. When they finally broke apart Mariku looked down at Malik's wrist with the dragon bracelet.

"You kept it?"

"You gave it to me." Mariku grinned and kissed Malik's forehead before handing him a bike helmet. "Just you and me."

"Just you and me." Malik agreed pulling the helmet on.

**And the rest they say is history!

* * *

**

**HD: YAY! I finished! AND MALIK GOT BACK WITH MARIKU!**

**COH: yay! –HD and COH do wired dance.-**

**Bea: freaks. **

**Cole: immature children. **

**HD: thanks to: **

**PrepMassacre: Hope you like my ending! See Malik did go back to Marik. But Pegasus was an asshole! Glade you like the plushie! You can have a Mariku one too! **

**LonelyTombRobber: I would love to do a story with you! And I'm sure COH wouldn't mind being in it with VV -COH blushes- send me an email, unless you don't have my address… have a Mariku plushie! **

**HD: thanks, review and Ja ne! **

**COH: ja ne**

**HappyDevil, Bea, COH and Cole!**


End file.
